Often an user at a remote location is listening to audio content played and received in a multitude of manners including being streamed via IP connectivity's; voiced in live appearances or transmissions; transmitted and received via radio frequency, via cellular and other protocols, and desires viewing at a subsequent time, video content of or relating to, or of general interest to the audio content listened to by the user. That is, the user desires at some subsequent time in the near future or in real time to view video content of or related to the audio content which the user is listening too. For example, the user may be listening on a radio type device to audio content of a sporting event and wants to view corresponding video content of the listened too audio content on various media playback devices by actuating media player applications.
Further, the user may desire to use the capabilities of various media playback devices and media player applications designed to play audio and/or video content for viewing video content desired as well as to view video content which corresponds to or is related to the audio content listened toe by the user. In addition, with respect to the these media playback devices, such devices include client devices (such as mobile phones, portable computer devices, desktop computer devices, gaming devices, and medical devices) and typically include media player applications that can play streaming media content, locally stored or recorded media files, and/or media content stored on a tangible memory element such as flash memory, an optical disc, or the like. The presentation of video or audio content can also be supported by vehicle instrumentation panels, tools, system control panels, and the like.
For various reasons, it is desirable to provide enhanced features in a client application, particularly of those in mobile devices that allow for the capturing and recognizing of audio content in order to record or make otherwise available for viewing subsequently by media player devices corresponding or related video content for viewing by the user. A number of such enhanced features, along with other desirable functions and characteristics related to applications suitable for a mobile device and server having capabilities associated with recognizing audio content, will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.